


An Amusing Memory

by suspiciousteapot



Category: Old Kingdom - Garth Nix
Genre: F/M, porny porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 03:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1629389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suspiciousteapot/pseuds/suspiciousteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember when Sabriel was in Belisaere and heard that maid and a man she thought was Touchstone in the room beside hers at Sign of the Three Lemons? Maybe she and Touchstone go back to that same room and some point. Maybe she remembers what she heard the last time she was there. Maybe Touchstone is curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Amusing Memory

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.  
> Comments are greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoy!

Sabriel and Touchstone threaded through the crowded streets of Belisaere toward the Sign of the Three Lemons. They were finally back in the capital, now free from Kerrigor’s threat but still under the dark cloud of all that still had to be done to restore the country. _Our country_  thought Touchstone, his stomach flittering at the thought. They checked in and Sabriel blushed as they requested only one room, memories of late night imagined stories that started out much like this and were swapped with friends from a lifetime ago bringing to colour her cheeks.

They entered the room, gratefully lay down their swords - Sabriel also removing her bandolier - and began to wearily unpack their belongings. As they unpacked, Sabriel realized that this was the same room she stayed in when they were here a little over half a year ago. She laughed a little to herself and blushed when she remembered what she had heard transpire on that occasion. Touchstone looked over from where he was unpacking his few clothes.

“Something amusing?” he asked, arching an eyebrow.

Sabriel shook her head and grinned, “I was just thinking of something I overheard when last I was in this room.”

Touchstone frowned slightly. “Oh?” 

She continued unpacking and explained, “You see, while I was having my bath,”  

Touchstone flushed and his smile widend, tiredness falling away at the image that simple sentence brought up.

“I heard some … interesting noises from the adjoining room,” Sabriel continued.

“Interesting… how?” he queried, confused.

“Well,” she said, feinting a lack of interest, “it sounded rather like two people were in the bath instead of one. They were probably just in a hurry to leave and both needed a bath”.

  
“Of course,” confirmed Touchstone with mock sincerity. He was beginning to understand where the story was going. “They were just being practical”.

She glanced over at him to see that he had abandoned his unpacking and was staring at her, grinning with his arms crossed. She composed her face before his smile could spark hers and remarked “Oddly though, it sounded like the maid was one of the individuals, and I can’t think why she would be in a rush.”

“How unusual,” Touchstone replied, his confusion now a jest.

  
“Then I heard loud noises – moans,” Sabriel continued, matching Touchstone's mock confusion.

Touchstone walked over and put his hands on her hips, pulling her close. “Milady, I think you ought to show me what exactly you think might have been transpiring. I’m not in a hurry, and I believe I shall better understand your tale if you demonstrate.”

She kissed him lightly, her face set into look of spurious seriousness. “I’m not sure that that would be proper. I have a feeling that what they were doing was not entirely decent.”

He growled softly and pulled her tight against him. She gasped a little and her smile returned when she came into contact with his arousal. Their mouths came together heatedly and Sabriel wound a hand into Touchstone's curly hair as he slipped a hand down her breeches.

She moaned into his mouth as he stroked her, softly at first, then harder as her breathing became more laboured; her sharp gasps going straight to the length straining against the laces of his breeches. She moaned loudly and tightened her grip on him as she lay her head on his shoulder; coming undone at his touch.

“What next?” He growled in her ear. She grinned at him, eyes dark, before reaching into his pants and grasping his aching cock and guiding him towards the steaming copper bathtub. Reaching the tub, Touchstone eagerly pulled her shirt off. The rest of their clothes, underclothes and small-clothes quickly followed the shirt.

Sabriel quickly slid into the hot water and Touchstone followed, turning to kneel between her legs.

She reached up to stroke his close-cropped beard lightly and he leaned into her, his cock pressing against the nub at the top of her entrance, causing them both to groan.

“This may have been how it started,” Sabriel commented, her attempt at a conversational tone rendered slightly less believable by her breathlessness. “However I ducked my head underwater for a bit so we may have to use our imaginations for the next bit.”

“Mmm, we may be preoccupied for some time then,” he whispered into her ear, one hand coming up to caress her breast, the other gripping the rim of the tub behind her. She leaned up into him, her tongue teasing his mouth open as he teased her nipple with his calloused fingers.

Soon she moaned “Now. I want you.”

His own need already overwhelming, he slid into her, causing them both to gasp as he slowly filled her. Raising his other hand to the edge of the tub, he thrust into her quickly and deeply, water splashing over the brim of the tub. She leaned her head back against the tub and gripped his back as he drove into her.

She moaned as he panted her name over and over. They were both rapidly reaching their peak.

She gasped his name as she found her release, and with a couple of thrusts he followed her, his release touching every nerve, freezing him in position as he groaned loudly.

They stayed there for a while, holding each other, before Sabriel whispered, “they went to the bed after that.”

He practically jumped out of the bath at that, turning around to lift her out. He carried her over to the nearby bed and laid her down gently, the soft movement at odds with how he was trembling, his chest rising and falling quickly as he stared down at her.

He lay down beside her and traced the line of her jaw delicately with his rough fingers. “I love you,” he said simply, the words curving his mouth into a smile.

“And I love you,” she responded, tracing her fingers over his chest.

He leaned over and kissed her. First on the lips, then down to just below her collarbones. He pressed a soft kiss between her breasts, then on each breast, tongue darting out to tease her. He travelled down her pale, muscled abdomen and kissed the short white scar left by her sword. She shivered lightly and Touchstone ran a hand gently up and down her thigh before continuing down to press a kiss just above where she wanted him.

He kisses her opening lightly, tracing his tongue over her wet folds. “Touchstone please” she gasped, hands curling into the sheets under her. He smirked at her, “As you like it, milady”. He kissed her deeply, his tongue plunging into her, tasting her as she arched and moaned above him. She came swiftly, arching into the burst of pleasure and sighing at the release.

Looking down she smiled at him, her eyes hazy. “Come up here, my love.”

He was quick to oblige. She lazily pushed a hand against his chest, sliding it up to stroke the back of his neck as they kiss. He gasped as he felt her other hand stroking a place that was significantly lower, her cool, calloused fingers moving up and down his length, pausing at the top to rub a thumb over the damp tip.

She kissed his ear and sucked on his ear lobe as he groaned and thrust into her hand.  
Then, suddenly, the hand was gone and she pushed him back and flipped them. She straddled him, grinding against him and he moaned her name, hands moving automatically to hold her hips; pressing her to him even harder. Never taking her eyes from his, she lifted herself up and sank down onto him. They both groan loudly as they join again.

After a moment’s pause Sabriel moved quickly back up and down on him, thrusting forwards as she did.

“Yes,” he gasped.

“Mmmm” she replied, eyes closed, her hands on his chest. He pushed off the bed to join her, so that she sat in his lap.

He kissed her harshly, swallowing her cry of shock at the change in position.

They kissed, hot and open-mouthed as she resumed her movement.

She slid almost off him before thrusting her hips back to his. He pressed his forehead to hers, his breath coming in harsh gasps.

He thrust his hips to meet hers, causing her to moan and clench around him.

He pressed hot kisses to her jaw, felt her pulse pounding rapidly, and continued along the column of her neck, down to her collarbone.

She slid her hand up to tighten in his chestnut curls and moaned his name. At that he grunted, flipped her onto her back and pushed into her deeply. They both moaned at the feeling and he lay his forehead on her shoulder as he continued to push into her; entirely lost to the sensation of her, hot and tight around him.

The bed groaned and beat against the wall, but they did not hear it.

He moaned her name against her neck as he paused to grind against her and felt her tightening once more.

“I’m so close,” she gasped into his ear.

He thrust into her once more and sucked the soft skin of her neck.

She cried out, arching into his chest. She pulsed around him, her face contorting in pleasure as she rode out her orgasm. That pushed him over the edge, his vision blanking so that all he saw was blackness as dark as her hair.

They lay like that for a while, breathing hard. She softly kissed his jaw, just underneath his ear and presses her face to his, his beard chaffing pleasantly. He reluctantly pulled out of her and she made a quiet noise of disappointment. He lay back and she rested her head on his warm chest.

Touchstone pressed his face into her hair and hummed contentedly. Sabriel could feel him smile.

“I’m very glad we happened to be put in this room.” He commented lightly.

She laughed and stretched, tracing her hand down along the hard planes of his chest.

“Well I certainly had more fun this time,” she joked.

They talked for a while about the city; he remembering it as it was in his childhood, her comparing it to what she’d imagined about the Old Kingdom as a girl, and they linger over what they hope to help it to. They strayed to other topics before drifting off, both Sabriel and Touchstone yawning as the late afternoon sun warmed them.

As they lay curled into each other on the soft, lemon scented bed, Sabriel softly said “I though it was you.”

Touchstone frowned and pulled back to look at her. At his confused expression, she smiled a little and clarified, “in the other room, with the maid.”

“That’s why you asked if I minded Mogget being in the room while I was bathing,” he said, understanding.

She blushed and looked away, frowning slightly, “Well it wasn’t like we were…it would be fine, of course…”

He laughed at her stubborn refusal to admit she had cared that he might've been bedding someone else and she looked up, startled. He kissed her tenderly and then pulled away and lifted an eyebrow.

“You were jealous.” He pointed out smugly.

“What?” she exclaimed, frustrated by his tone.

“No! I was not! How could I have known you had been waiting to fall in love before having sex? Even if I had made that assumption I don’t… didn’t know if you had loved anyone. I barely knew you; you could have been with many women in your time. Which would have been fine! I simply thought that getting up to that sort of thing at that time just complicated things and -” he cut her off with another kiss.

He turned her face back to his.

“I have never felt for anyone anything remotely close to what I feel for you." His voice was low and serious. "Shall I reassure you again of what exactly that emotion is?”

She leaned into him, pressing herself to where he was again growing hard. She pressed her forehead to his and whispered back, “Despite recent activities, I find that I would not be averse to a reminder.”


End file.
